Scars and Wounds
by Rhapsodize Chaos
Summary: Even demons scar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Corner**: First Naraku and Sesshomaru story.

**Reviewers Response: **

**1. Sesshomaru's Scar**

He sits comfortably knowing that I am behind him, me who wishes to plunge my claws through his chest. He knows I want him dead. I can hear him breathe in deeply, taking in my scent he knows I am here. Flee, for the sake of my pride run away from me. I knew I am wishing for too much. Instead he turns to me, his charcoal eyes flash blood red. He boldly calls my name as he signals with one finger for me to come to him. Like a foolish trusting pup my body moves to his side. I hate him. Everything about him I despise. He is the complete opposite of me—dark, cruel, manipulative—then again we do seem to have a lot in common. There is one important factor that will separate him from myself. He is nothing but a mortal man with a cursed soul that been devoured by demons—a false half-demon. I, the Great Dog Demon Sesshomaru, pride myself on my pure blood. I am above this man, who is no more than decaying flesh.

We are so close to each other, but he doesn't smell like the corpse I view him as. No, he smells of sweet miasma. He cloaks himself in the poison, which is now his distinct scent. To any other being this scent would scare them; for me the scent of poison is intoxication. I know his weak contagion is easily disperse by my toxin. I make no attempt to eradicate it. I allow the tainted air to embrace me and seep into my skin. He will never know how the smell of his venom warms me.

I can feel his gaze on me. I refuse to note his presence. He has never been one to be ignored. His hand reaches for my chin. I see him and make no move to stop this action—I hate myself for being so complacent. Now we are facing each other. We are not lovers, kinsmen, or friends so we don't waste our time with petty words. His lips are on mines. I always expect them to be cold, but they never are. Instead they scald me. As always I fight against the need to pant or jump away. There is no flame that can melt my ice.

He isn't faded. He coos at me, "Must you play these games with me Lord Sesshomaru." I never play games. The thing is I already know the moment I gasp, jump, or pull away from the inferno the flames will spread. We will strip from our clothing trying to keep the heat away. Then the heat will become too much for my ice to withstand, I will try to shelter myself in your body, or worse you take refuge in me. The flame will cause us to fight in the most awkward position until every part of us melt away. I will be left floating on the waters that once was my wall of ice. Somehow I manage not drown, by the time I reach land you won't be here anymore. I take no pain in knowing you are gone. I tell myself that you've simply drowned. This way I can state I've won the battle. Without fail days later when the waters have ice over you return and begin a new fiery war.

"By now you know I desire you beyond the fact you're powerful." The spider demon knows better than try to play romantic with me. "Sadly our time is always limited."

He plays with my new regenerated arm. I know he finds pleasure in the fact that you are the one that restored this back to me. When I slept—healing the burns that you left on my skin—you played healer. I still do not know how you accomplish such a task. It is not a replacement but my very own limb the mar on my wrist prove such. As you once stated that this wasn't a gift for me. You gave me back my limb for your own selfish desire. You kiss the palm of my hand as you stand to leave. Fool you cannot dismiss me. With my new limb I pull him back to the ground. It seems that you didn't consider the consequences, now you can never be out of arm reach.

I don't believe I have ever been gentle with him. I cannot allow him to believe I care. I can't allow myself to face the fact that I do. He falls hard. Instinctively I reach for his neck and pull him down flat unto his back. This is how a predator holds his prey. I hover over him making him know there is no escape. All I have to do is close my hand and Naraku would be no more.

On top of him like this I can feel the heat of his body seeping into me. He doesn't cower from me. I growl in his face hoping that he would at least flinch. Instead he smiles at me. The smile isn't twisted, it is not sly, nor frightening. It's not even false bravado. It is a genuine smile—he is pleased to be my prey. All animals, even retarded mortals, know when to run. Doesn't he comprehend fight or flight? With bravery he should not possess he runs his hands over my chest. He moans sexually. I tighten my hand around his neck allowing my claws to cut his skin. He should know I am not afraid to kill him.

The spider hisses, I am gleeful to know he comprehends pain. My happiness is nullified when I realize that hiss is coated in pleasure has he grinds his lower body into mine. Insolent fool. Suddenly he pulls me into him by hooking one of his leg unto my waist and yanking me down by my hair. His lips crash into me, before I fully realize what was happening. This half-breed has taken me down. He rolls his hips and his proud erection rubs fully into me. The spark has been ignited and the flames begin to lick at my skin. I'm being burned alive once again.

The thing about being burn alive is you no longer focus on what you're doing. Only thing the mind is able to comprehend is pain. Oh, how pain can become pleasurable. The smog of pleasure pain dull me from noticing how we have switched position. He has somehow loosen my hakama. He makes quick work of my loin cloth. All the while he keeps his eyes lock with mines as he lowers himself. It's a quick motion as he glances down at my own erection. When he locks eyes with me once again there is a hunger there that wasn't before. No! I can't allow him to defile me in such a manner . . . again. As if he was reading my mind he avoids the protruding organ. He continues lower removing my boots from my feet. He takes his time doing this, massaging the sole of my feet. I bite the inside of my cheek trying my best to prevent myself from enjoying the pleasure. It is not often that I am the one being taken care off—I must always play protector. I am a Lord. For some reason you see more than that. You give homage to my other leg this time going as far to lick it. You nibble on my ankle, I never thought such a place could be sensual. Finish with that task you employ yourself to finish striping me. As you glide the silk material from my legs—exposing me to you—you place licks, kisses, and bites. You lick behind my knee and an odd shiver course through me. I suppose I didn't hide it from you because you smirk up at me. Idiot man. Your hands massage my inner thigh as an abnormally long tongue lick my hip. Your fingers scratch through my pubic. The sound of my gasp was too loud to be disregarded. Ghostly, barely touching me you tickle my balls. There is a gleam in your eyes. If I wasn't The Sesshomaru, at this point I would be begging you. My pride will allow no such actions. When you are finally eye level with the one place I am waiting for you pay homage to you gently lay a kiss on the shaft. I hate how you make me weak. Your tongue play with the underside—nipping right under the head. You go as far as to softly suck on my balls.

Your teasing has gone too far. I must stop you. I grab you by the crown of your head. Ebony locks contrast so much with my skin. I tighten my hold and yank hard. You gasp but make no movement to try and flee. I want to punch you, poison your body, and hack away at your flesh. I do none of these things. Instead I force your head down on my cock. Like a bitch in heat you open wide. I glide down unrestrained. Your tongue lays flat making way as I force your face up and down. Your hands do not remain idle for long as you affectionately rub my testicles. I am losing myself. Though I haven't moved my hand from your head I've already stop forcing you but you continue eagerly, moving faster. You've hallowed your cheeks, your tongue laps and rolls, you hum and moan vibrating the head in the back of your throat. The side of your fangs even graze my member. Any other being would try such an action I would have beheaded them immediately. I have no fear of you harming me in such a manner. You need my penis for you desires. I must give credit when it is due, you're talented at what you do.

Your tongue twist on my head as you simultaneously venture below my testicles. The skin there is sensitive as you knead it with small circles. The flame burst into a conflagration. There is no saving me now. I let loose. My semen is forced down your throat. I hear you choke. I force my cock deeper down until I feel I am done. Slowly I pull out. You prevent me from doing so. When the tip is at your lips you suck the head. You fully milk me. You place me in your grip as your thumb massages the underside of my head. Semen jets out in small squirts at the same time making me hard again. I watch as you release me, sit back, and lick your lips.

I watch as your lips move making some statement that I can't hear due to the sound of rushing water trying to eradicate the flames. You lean back, and your hakama tents painfully. You undo the dark purple knot releasing the tensions from your pants. You make no movement to release yourself. I have no inclination in aiding you. Your ebony gaze seem transfixed on me. The feeling of being exposed is overwhelming. This isn't fair. I stalk, because I do not crawl, over to you. I am not working for your pleasure—don't get it confuse. I am still hard. I rip your hakama off. You yelp. Just as quickly I tear off every layer of your clothing. I pay no homage to your body. I am not here to satisfy you. You should know by now you are my plaything. Kneeling I yank you by your ankle hoisting your body up. It is an uncomfortable position for you. That pleases me. I hook your knee on my shoulder. Your round tan bottom bounce twice at my hip. I spit on my shaft though it is still glistening with your saliva. This will be my only kind act to you. I spread your lower cheeks and kneed the hot flesh—I never consider the fact that you burn from our encounters as well—you moan lasciviously. I throw my hips mercilessly into you. You're so fucking tight I can't even fit. Growling to myself I force my way until my balls hits your ass with a smacking sound. My member is going up in flames and the heat causes my eyes to roll to the back of my head. It takes everything in my body not to burst. You scream and I am blessed. Now you know why you should have feared me from the beginning. It is too late for you now.

Digging my nails into your hips anchoring myself to reality I pound away. I go hard. Sooner or later you begin to join. You confer your body to the earth as you bounce your ass back at me. It eggs me on. I move faster trying to assassinate you with my cock. Your orgasm is powerful. I allow you no rest. You cum three more time before your body finally gives out. I'm merciless. I just go faster, harder, varying my thrust not allowing to get comfortable. Twice you dry cum. Finally, unable to take the way your body pulse around me I let myself go. I fill you to the brim until there isn't even room for my cock to reside in you.

I pull out and lay beside you. Holding my breath I refuse to oxygenize the spark that usually settles in my chest after I rut with you. There is a small little light that resides in my chest that fools me in believing that I should care for you. Silly isn't it.

You drag your body over to me. You lay heavily on my side. I ought to remove you from my presence. We have just rutted, I have no more use for you. I should eradicate you but I do not have the energy to do so; instead I opt to ignore your presence. You don't care, you seem to believe that all my attention is always on you anyway. You draw unknown patterns into my chest right were the spark lay for you. How dare you try to ignite it? You nip and lick my neck. I know it is dangerous for you to be so close to my throat. You make no threatening move. You lean back and there is an anomalous feeling that I should pull you close. I must be ill. Nevertheless you return keeping the feeling at bay. You snuggle into my chest, "My Sesshomaru," you murmur.

Bastard, how dare he believe he may possess me? I know I should correct him; I belong to no one. I look down only to be greeted with a mass of dark hair. I give a warning growl. He only chuckles and throws his arm around my waist, "Sleep well." Naraku mumbles. I listen as his heart rate and breathing even out.

I lay my hands behind my head refusing to allow myself to hold him while I sleep. I close my eyes allowing myself to succumb to the darkness. Hoping that to all ends that this burn did not scar.

"_The Wound is the place where the light enters you_."  
_**-Rumi**_

**XOXO**

**Chaos Corner**: I was considering doing a companion piece to this. It would be from Naraku's POV. Read Review and tell me what you think of a Part II

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos Corner**: Here is part II: Naraku POV.

**2. Naraku Wounds**

I am a master manipulator. I know how to make him come to me. I can control the way he touches me. I know what to say to make him growl and moan. I understand how to touch him to make him lose his patients and eradicate his mask of indifference. However, I know I'll never make him desire me. His heart is too cold to care. Lord Sesshomaru under no circumstances will truly love me. I have told myself countless time there is no need for me to care for this man. Yet, he is the only one to make me feel a true rush of power. I've try to make this into a sick need for clout—I've tried to absorb his strength on more than one occasion. I couldn't. He was too strong. Maybe I was too obsess with him. When I couldn't physically become one with him I tried to discard my heart. It was a risky, but I knew I did not live through the experiences that he did to make his heart so cold. I thought I could be has icy if I possess no heart. His kin tried to kill me going after this mistaken organ. The fools believe me to still linger after Kikyo. What kind of sick bastard desire a corpse to fornicate with?

Once again I call him to me. No, I can't beckon him like a lover. He will never stumble into my warm embrace. I have to tempt him to me. Like a fisherman with his lures, I remain upwind to him. I place my sent on the wind when it is strong. I want my scent to hit him hard, playing on the fact that he is a dog. When the aroma is on you I close it off. You may never admit it but you are a curious creature. I do this again and again until you can't help yourself. You follow my scent. If you knew this was a trap I know you would not come. I change the release of my scent erratically as if I am not experience with such tactics of scent control. This way you believe that I've foolishly allowed you to know my presence. With you there is a risk. One day you may get tired of my game. At that time I hold no illusion that you will not kill me. It is odd, but I believe if I am to die by your hands I will be pleased.

You are finally here. I take deep breath controlling my desire—bathing in your scent. Ready to face you I signal you to come. You scuff. These small reactions from you scare me more than you'll ever know. One day you are going to turn your back on me. I know I will not be able to call out to you. Any form of begging will make me look weak. You'll have your victory and there be no reason for you to return. I swallow those fears for now because you come to me.

Have anyone ever told you that you smell like moon flowers and pines. I take in your frame. You define perfection. Your mane is a true silver. It is not a gray that reflects silver. It needs no light to show its beauty. You face carved from marble—cold, stoic, and beautiful. You refuse to look at me, but I have the image of honest gold stuck to my memory. As beautiful as that gold is I have seen your striking red. I love the color red. Red is the color of blood, wine, and us. When your eyes are red there is danger. I've watch you battle. I can count on one hand how many times I've seen you lose control in that power. Never have you directed that beauty to me. You do not see me as a big enough threat to warrant such a look. That pleases and anger me. In all honesty I want all your attention on me—good or bad—I don't care. Lord Sesshomaru just look at me. Slowly, daringly, bravely I make him look because I know he will not do it on his own. I bite down on my tongue holding back the gasp from falling from my lips. I cannot comprehend on how you continue to surpass my imagination of your exquisiteness.

One day we may lay in each other's arms. One day we may insert foreplay in our act. Today we do not have those acts in our play. Today we simply act on impulse. This is why I find my lips forcefully on yours. As usually you do not fall into putty in my hands. You resist me. I do not make the pain show.

I can't comprehend how you do not feel what I feel. Am I that ugly to you? Is it because I am a half-demon? Only you can wound me so. My wound will heal—hopefully. I will have the Shikon Jewel and with it I will become I full blood demon. I will be on the same level as you. There will be no reason that I will lure you to these isolated locations. You will have no reason to try and hide me. When I am a full fledge pure blooded demon there shall be no fear of mating with me. I will have the Jewel. Isn't it sadistic that I will have to kill your only living kin so that we may have a family of our own? I know there is no love lost there.

I believe that I am more motivated now to kill Inuyasha, "Sadly our time is always limited." After this I am not sure when we will see each other. After tonight I will spend every ounce of my energy searching, collecting, and absorbing the Shikon Jewel so that I can accomplish this dream of being with you.

Mindlessly I take your hand into mines. Your fingers are long and tipped with perilous talons. I remember the night I thought of returning your limb to you. I had allowed my imagination to run away from me. I pictured us together sitting on a cliff edge as we watch the sun setting. In my fantasies I am never fully dominating—we're equals—and you're holding me to your chest. Our hands are entwined. We speak of little things to each other. Suddenly I feel you run your hands in my hair. I shiver in arousal with the thought of you petting me. When I woke up from that dream I looked down at you and realize that reverie can never happen with you missing an arm. It took me two moon cycles before I knew how to accomplish the task. With my plan in motion I waited until you were sound asleep. Using your own inner demon I manipulate your aura with my own. With my own able to regenerate limbs I taught your beast to do the same. The next time we meet you were angry. I couldn't tell you I did this out of love or because I cherish you as a man. I had to twist this into something foul for you to accept. I made the gift about me and some false unquenchable sexual desire. We play a wicked game don't we? Kissing the palm of your hand I say my silent goodbye. I need to search for the jewel.

Before I realize what is happening you are above me. Your hand is around my neck. Will this be the day that you destroy me? I shall warn you I've been dead inside for a long time. With you above me in this manner, I can't help but feel like there is something worth living for. How would you feel if you knew that you are the reason I breathe? If you were to die I wouldn't hesitate to follow you into the afterlife. I can't stop the smile that splits my face as I imagine that in another life, another place, at another time we could be together. Would you follow me into the afterlife dear? I want to be one with you. Boldly I explore his body that he hides under armor and clothes. Oh, I need more. My bravery is punished as you tighten your hand around my neck. There is pain, but I know pain is a sign of life. I live for Lord Sesshomaru. I have to be closer to you. As I pull you down to me the weight of your body is a comfortable pain. I force our lips in a forceful meeting. My mind is in a fog and I don't know anything other than the feeling of your body on mine. Our erections meet and I am more than glade that your body reacts to me like my body acts to yours.

MORE! I fucking need more. Without though I strip this man from his silk garments. Offended by his loin cloth I move it away from his body mindful of the anatomy I play with. Accidently I look into his eyes. Suddenly I'm frozen. This is why they call you the Ice Prince of the West. I desire to squirm my way into your frozen palace and reside in your heart. My hands explore his frame as I realize how close I am to his cock. I glance down and immediately my breath is caught in my throat. I have seen you naked multiple times. Each time I am struck with amazement. You, Lord Sesshomaru, are the paragon of man. I lick my lips in anticipation, how I want to taste him again. I can't compare the taste of this demon to anything in this world. Is this the ambrosia of the gods? I look into his eyes again, there is a hint of unknown emotion there. Could it be that you desire me. I will show that there is no one out there that desires you like I do. I pay homage to even the dirt you walk on. I respect all of you. My eyes follow the length of your legs. You are a prevailing demon. I willing kneel to your strength. I submit to you. Taking your boots off I massage your feet. This simple act I find to be an honor. I take my time with each foot. Kissing the sole I know I'm more than alacritous to be a mere stepping stone for you if that is all you are willing to allow. You would never desire a weak man—I'll prove myself to you. Slowly I strip your hakama away as I please myself while nipping on your skin. I feel you shiver and I am happy I have bought you pleasure. I know I am becoming more daring as I venture up your legs. With one hand I play with your silver pubic hair. For hair that does not see the light of day how comes it shines so bright. I hear you moan—I'm glad you're enjoying this. Audaciously and attentively I venture lower. Your balls are hot to the touch. Falling to eyelevel with the organ that has captured my attention a lay gentle kisses on it. I want you to want this too. I want my lips to feel all of you. Even the taste of your testicles are sweet to me.

Lost in your taste I'm shoved back in reality as I feel your claws scrap on my scalp. My heart rate increase I enjoy your participation though I know you'll not be gentle with me. I know my teasing was going too far. You're going to be brutal with me now. I am not wrong. Face forward you force me unto your cock. I will never fight having my needs meet. Relaxing my throat I allow you to face fuck me. The taste of you is strong that it causes me to chock. When the head of your cock beats my throat I feel raw. I do my best to hold back my whimpers. I am not weak. With this act I am proving to you that I'm strong. Anchoring myself to you I explore your body with my hands. I feel you release the tension in my hair. Do not pity me I can take it. Eagerly I swallow you whole. I use every trick I can think of to please you. I ease the muscles in my throat. I hum my appreciation. I gentle use my fangs. I flick and suck off your essence. I coat your cock in my saliva. I do it all in hopes I am giving you pleasure. On their own my hands plays with the skin that lays between your balls and your rear. Your muscles spasm and your cock jumps. The muscles of your inner thigh twinge as you release a deep growl and I know you're about to cum. You shot your load hard and hot down my throat. I can't stop my gage reflex as you unload faster than I can swallow. You are merciless as you shove yourself deeper. Your cum is shove into my stomach and I can't taste you on my tongue. I have to focus on breathing through my nose as the seconds pass by like hours. Slowly I feel you separating yourself from me. Some of your semen falls on the back of my tongue. The taste of you isn't super sweet but there is a hint of flavor I find that I like. Wanting to have every last drop I suck on the head before it has the opportunity to retreat from the confines of my mouth. I am a greedy man and I want more. I massage your penis and it jumps to my demand teasing me with a small taste of what it holds inside. I watch your member becomes hard again filling itself with its forbidden flavor. I revel in the taste of you.

Licking my lips I can't help but smile as I recall what you taste like, "Mangosteen, you taste just like a fruit." A fruit I once stole from a wondering trader. I've only had it once and enjoy the taste immensely. You taste of it. I do enjoy you greatly.

Undoing my hakama I can feel your eyes glaring at me, I refuse to back up and look away. Does that anger you? Will you look at me with those treacherous red eyes?

You are not weight with doubts like I am. Confidently you crawl over to me. Moments like these I like to pretend that we are lovers. Now you hover over me for a mere seconds before you strip me of my clothing. You are the man of men. You are not a gentle creature. My clothing vanish in your rush to see me naked. You want me. You don't allow me to have this illusion for too long. You yank me back into reality. You fold my body in half and then suddenly you are in me. You burn my inside. The friction of our skin rubs against each other. Friction fucking burns. I don't cry out, instead I moan to hide my pain. You go faster and harder. I feel myself split. Thank goodness for blood. It lubricates my passage and your member. When the blood is enough I find myself enjoying this. I pound back into you. Suddenly you hit the bundle of nerve inside me that causes me to scream out. You are amazing as you hit that spot over and over and over and over again. The buildup is quick and intense. There is no hoping in lasting longer. I cum moaning your name. You don't care. I am not sure you're here with me anymore. Do you picture someone else when you are buried deep with me? I tell you this now, no one can handle your massive dick like me. Twice more I cum each one somehow more potent than the last. At this point I have to call defeat. You show your unmatchable stamina. Against the protest of my body. Force on the continuous stimulation I dry cum two times. Then you cum in my body. I feel so important that I hold your semen in my body.

Slowly, as if reluctant you pull out of me. I try to clench around you so that you'll stay with me. Mixture of blood and semen allows you an easy escape. I have to be with you after something so powerful. Any other set of people they would be basking in their afterglow. Just this once I want to do that with you. Tiredly I scuttle to your side. For an ice prince you are surprisingly warm. As boneless as I feel being close to you makes me want you. Lazily I nip and lick at any expose skin I can access. I pull back I should know by now that too much of you at one time is too dangerous. I can never stop myself I lean again, "My Sesshomaru," how I wish this was true. You growl at that notion. I didn't even notice I had said it out loud. I rather not fight with you, "Sleep well." I wish the demon . . . and may I haunt your dreams like you do mine.

"_In a perverse way, I was glad for the stitches, glad it will show, that there would be scars. What was the point in just being hurt on the inside? It should bloody well show_."  
_**-Janet Fitch**_

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
